


The Vanishing Cabinet

by FeelingsDusk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry is not amused, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/pseuds/FeelingsDusk
Summary: Short(ish) Harry Potter Crossover fics that may or may not be expanded in the future.Last instalment:HobbitsSummary: Hobbits, a race like no other.*Please, do not link or repost on other sites without consent.*
Comments: 17
Kudos: 170





	1. List

**1.** [Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345853/chapters/50840974#workskin)

Summary: (HP/LoTR) Hobbits, a race like no other.


	2. Hobbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (HP/LoTR) Hobbits, a race like no other.

The newly named Fellowship of the ring sits in silence, all their eyes settled on the deceptively innocent looking golden ring sitting on the stone table. The quest that lies before them is a daunting task that weights heavily in their minds. The future of Middle Earth lies in their hands, but it does it especially in the hobbit's. A hobbit that has no training whatsoever, who is for the first time crossing the boundaries of his homeland. So very woefully unprepared...

Suddenly, the big oak doors open.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

And once they're open enough, they show another hobbit pushing against them with all his pissed off might. Not that it seems to do much against the enormous and heavy doors, but, then again, he shouldn't be able to push them open at all since they weigh more than double his weight, even soaking wet.

He grunts as he finally stops pushing, his glare a mighty thing for a being so small.

"Harlan Took, what do you think-" Gandalf starts, only to stop when the tiny thing directs his burning eyes towards him, a small hand shooting forward to shake a finger at him menacingly.

Then the hobbit, who now they're noticing is carrying a package that's longer that he is by far -not that that's a big achievement, because he's at least a head smaller than the other hobbit currently in their presence- directs his eyes to the ring on the table and scowls darkly, his features growing even more spiteful if that was even possible.

He grabs a stool and then he moves far quicker than they could have ever anticipated, because the next thing they know is that he's climbed the stool and pulled from the package he's carrying a sword, which he uses to slam against the ring after somehow managing to not topple over pulled down by its weight.

They expect him to be repelled like Gimli, but that doesn't happen. Instead, the ring starts emitting a high-pitched wail while he slams the sword down like a club, once and again, cursing in hobbitish (they guess) all the while.

Once he's done, he does some kind of hand gesture that has a shocked Frodo let out a mildly scandalized sound, and then climbs down the stool, pushing his sweaty hair back in an irritated gesture. He tucks the sword back inside its cover and then stalks towards Frodo to grab him. As he's pulling him behind him and towards the exit, he repeats the menacing finger shaking towards Gandalf.

And then he's gone, leaving the rest of the present shocked silent.

And before they can recover, three more hobbits scramble and fall from behind the bushes and then leave running after their folk.

"What in the Valar's name did just happen?" Legolas whispers, a wide-eyed Gimli nodding repeatedly and gesturing towards him, agreeing with an elf for the first time in his life.

"Hobbits," Galdalf replies weakly after a beat of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ❤

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is the list :)


End file.
